


I'll Be Your Little Bird, If You'll Be My Hound.

by LunarSinner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Best friends while growing up, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Modern Day, Physical Abuse, Revenge, family support, getting married, song prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark were the best of friends during their school days, but after graduation Sandor left for the military and was shipped off into war while Sansa continued her education at a community college. She met Joffrey, and soon married him not knowing what kind of man he really was. </p><p>After she married Joffrey, things started to change.</p><p>Joffrey will have to learn the hard way that no one hurts the Hound's Little Bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my dribble drabble, it'll end up being short. I wanted this to be a one shot but ASeasonOfPoison gave me some really great advice and I decided to break this apart.
> 
> Before you read this I want to explain that I based this story off of a song, if you figured out the song please don't spoil the ending in the comments for everyone else ;)
> 
> OH, and I made Joffrey just a normal dude, nothing big with the Lannisters, he actually doesn't talk to his family in this fic. Sorry if you guys don't enjoy that minor change..Well it's a huge change...But oh well... ^_^

Sansa and Sandor grew up as neighbors and as best friends; Sandor was only three years older than her, but he had started school late as a child and was also held back one year in fifth grade. Sansa was quick to learn new things and ended up skipping fourth grade, leaving them to spend all of middle school and high school together. Sandor was always the quiet one in his classes, while Sansa shined brightly and was the first one to always raise a hand to answer their teacher’s questions.

When they were in fourth grade, she would talk his ear off about anything and everything during recess; and she was quite thrilled with his responses, even if he had only spoken a couple of words to her. One day though, she kept rambling on about how excited she was about an upcoming spelling bee and how she needed to practice. Rolling his eyes, he scoffed lightly as the little girl kept going on about how she wanted to win, but she would still be happy for whoever else won if she lost. He didn't interrupt her while she rambled on, but he couldn't help but grin at his _friend_. 

“You’re just a little bird aren’t you?” He spoke to her one day as they walked back to class after recess, she had been practicing her spelling and even brought a dictionary from the classroom so she could look up words she had trouble with.

“What do you mean?” She replied innocently while gazing up at his face.

“You have a habit of chirping my bloody ear off, like a little bird.” He smirked as she blushed.

“Oh….” She shrugged, and became silent, worried that her constant talking had bothered her friend after all. 

He grinned and poked her shoulder, “Being a little bird isn’t a bad thing, you know?” He wiggled his eyebrow and smiled down at her. He shook with laughter as she stopped walking and pouted, “You really mean that Sandor?”

“I would never lie to you.” He smiled down at her and she grinned, running up to his side and bumping into him, giggling. “Okay then Sandor…I’ll be your little bird! But only…But only if you be my hound.”

“A hound? Why?” Sandor scrunched his face and folded his arms against his chest, Sansa smiled at him and shuffled her feet on the concrete, “Because…” She whispered, “I like dogs, and you’d be the best dog ever!” She giggled and ran past him while her hair danced behind her. Sandor stopped walking and gazed at her, he sometimes forgot how young and innocent Sansa really was. Someone like her needed someone to protect her, just like a hound.

He lowered his head until his hair covered his eyes, “I’ll be your hound, little bird.” He smirked as he ran after the little girl, catching up to her with ease.

He was always a few steps behind her if they walked to the library together, or to the lunchroom. Once, Sandor Clegane was sent home early because he punched another boy in the face because the boy called Sansa’s hair and eyes ugly and had teased her until she cried. He protected her just like a fierce hound would have, and chased off the rats that dared to taunt his little bird.

Even as a young child, Sandor Clegane hated many things in the world; but seeing Sansa Stark cry was number one on his list, the second was his older brother, Gregor.

Years came and went, and things didn’t change much between the two. They shared their first kiss with one another, under the stars on a summer night while playing man hunt in her backyard. But they never moved any further than just sharing a friendship with one another, they had talked things out and both were deeply afraid to lose the bond that they shared if the relationship went sour. They went to prom with one another, but just as friends; guys were too afraid of Sandor to ask Sansa out after Sandor had beaten the living shit out of one of her exes for smacking her in the face. Sansa had grown into her womanly figure nicely, while Sandor was a giant among the students. He had grown out his hair, to hide the hideous scar on his face, while Sansa had her belly button pierced for her sixteenth birthday. Much to Ned's disapproval.

They shared many classes together in high school; and when Sansa didn’t have the same lunch period as Sandor she’d march straight down to her advisor’s office so she could change her schedule. If that didn’t work, she’d call her father and he’d pull some strings to make his daughter happy. Sandor joined the football team and went to parties while Sansa was president of the Student Council and stayed home to study for her classes rather than going to the wild parties.

Each year they would sign each other’s year books; Sansa would write out a long paragraph telling him how much he meant to her, and write out some of their inside jokes. She would always sign his yearbook; which had very few signatures, as _“Your little bird.”_ Sandor’s eyebrow always twitched as he read her silly comments, while she blushed because she never knew what he thought about what she wrote. When he wrote in her yearbook all he would write was, _“You’re such a silly little bird –Hound.”_

From fourth grade to senior year in high school; he always wrote the same thing, and it never failed to make her laugh and lean against his side.

After graduation Sandor pulled her aside once the ceremony was over; he broke the news to her that he had joined the military and was leaving in three weeks. Sansa tried her hardest to be happy for him, because he was doing what he wanted, but her heart ached. Over the years her fondness for Sandor grew, but she never dared push the subject afraid that they would lose their friendship if they started dating. Sandor felt the same way about her, and held her close to his heart; but if he was joining the military he didn’t want to be in a relationship with her in case something ever happened to him.

So they spent the three weeks together side by side; watching movies, going camping, and talked of their past. When Sandor had to leave; she cried in his chest and begged him not to go, but he kissed her forehead and told her to be strong and that he would return to her. She had given him a small photo of the two in fourth grade, eating ice pops while grinning wildly. Sandor smirked as he tucked the photo away in his wallet, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a different photo of them as teenagers. It was taken the day that they had first kissed; and Sansa had her arms wrapped around Sandor’s waist. He avoided looking into the camera as Catelyn snapped a quick shot, his arms were folded against his chest while Sansa smiled for the camera.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to move on with her life, Sansa finds Joffrey and soon marries him. Her marriage soon turns sour and without Sandor around to protect her, who can she turn to for help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two contains graphic description of physical abuse. I'll place an "*" where it starts and where it ends if anyone wants to skip over it.
> 
> I also created Joffrey to be a typical douche bag. Not super rich, not famous, and having no contact with his family. It works out better in the end.
> 
> And I would like to remind everyone, this is based off of a song. If you know the song, please refrain from spoiling the ending for others in the comments. ^_^ Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> This was very difficult to write, so if this displeases you I completely understand.

Many years had passed by; Sandor was deployed to Iraq during a war after his three years of training, and Sansa Stark became Sansa Baratheon after she graduated from a local community college when she forced herself to move on from her childhood crush.

She married a young man named Joffrey Baratheon, his father, Robert, had passed away long ago and he had lost contact with his family over the years. He refused to contact his mother or siblings, and Sansa had only seen pictures of what they looked like. Sansa never asked much about his family, because it infuriated him when she brought them up. She quickly believed that it was just a touchy subject for her love of her life, and tried to have him take part of her family dinners or activities. Joffrey wasn't too pleased to spend his free time around the Starks, slowly over time, Sansa pushed her family away to please her husband.

Sansa had wanted to wait for Sandor to come home before she married Joffrey, she wrote to him in a letter; explaining that she wanted her best friend to be there for her at her wedding. But Sandor’s reply was short and rude, writing to her that she should forget about him just as he forgot about her, and just marry the prick and get on with her life. She cried for days after she received his letter, and she never dared once write back to him, but that didn’t mean she stopped thinking about him. She was heart broken when she walked down the isle and Sandor wasn't the one to meet her at the end, but it was too late in her eyes to turn back, so she said yes to Joffrey and tried her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach when his wormy lips touched her soft lips.

While Sandor was away at war; he was furious that his little bird was getting married, marrying some prick while he fought for his life, he was angry at himself for not making her his before he left. He knew she would have been loyal to him, and would have waited for him to come home, maybe would have even given him a family to come home to. He used this anger and frustration to fight against his enemies, his emotions fueled him, but as the days turned to night he would always pull out the photo of the two of them that Sansa gave him on the day he left from one of his pockets and stare at it for hours. When one of his close comrades was killed during a battle, he started kissing the photo for good luck before every battle and before he fell asleep. He never believed in the gods, but he hoped his little bird would pray for him and his safety.

And she did, she prayed every night before she fell sleep for her God to keep him safe and for him to return soon so she could have her best friend back into her life. Having Sandor ripped out of her life felt like she was missing a piece of herself. It felt wrong to be away from him.

* After she married Joffrey, things started to change between the couple. It started off with him pining her to the wall during arguments over seeing her family and then he started squeezing her upper part of her arms until she apologized for upsetting him. She covered the bruises with make up and started to wear longer shirts, even if it was summer. Soon the grabbing turned into pinching and twisting of the skin, she learned to hold in her screams and cries, knowing how it gave him a twisted kind of pleasure. When pinches turned into scratching because the screams had stopped, Sansa had threatened to leave him and divorce him, and that’s when he slapped her in the face and busted her bottom lip open. She had to wear dark sun glasses and wore heavy make-up to cover up the physical damage, but nothing could cover up the emotional damage he caused. She wanted out of the marriage, she wanted to return home to her family, she wanted to run away, she wanted her hound back. Every night, after Joffrey fell into a deep sleep, Sansa pulled out the photo Sandor gave her from underneath her mattress and would stare at it and press it against her heart before hiding it. If Joffrey ever found it, she feared he'd destroy it.

The abuse with her husband about a year until Sansa finally had enough when Joffrey had his friends; Boros Blount and Mern Trant start to hit her as well, Joffrey held her arms down as Boros held her ankles so she couldn't kick, while Mern had his way with her. While Mern twisted her skin, she cringed as she saw the man's bulge in his pants. _How could someone find pleasure in this?_ When Joffrey leaned over, his hand running under her shirt and bra he clawed at her right breast, digging his nails into her soft flesh. With tears in the corners of her eyes, she screamed out Sandor's name, and screamed for him to help her. 

"Sandor?!" Joffrey spat on her face, "Who the fuck is Sandor?! Is he your bloody lover you fucking whore?!" Joffrey shoved Mern out of the way and clenched his fist, raising it into the air and punched Sansa in the face and in her stomach until she lost consciousness.

*The next morning Sansa could barely lift herself off of the floor, when she gained her strength and made sure Joffrey wasn't home she had called her cousin Jon, who was a police officer. After she had called, he drove to her house to pick her up within that hour to rescue her from her hell, he helped her pack a bag of clothing and a few personal items, along with the photo she had hidden under their mattress. He was enraged by the marks on her face and arms, and when she told him everything, everything Joffrey did and said and about Mern and Boros being involved, Jon helped her fill out paper work so she could press charges against the men. He helped encourage her to leave Joffrey for good, told her she would be safe she could file for divorce, and take him to court along with Mern and Boros and get a restraining order on them. He promised her up and down that she was going to be okay, that she would be safe now.

Before Ygritte came to pick her up and bring her back to their apartment, Jon told her that Sandor was now dismissed from the military. He was badly damaged by an I.E.D. and was sent back to the United States to recover from his surgeries, and was resting at a hospital in Maine. 

“Is he…Is he okay?” She asked softly while tears burned her eyes. Guilt tore at her for not writing and sending letters to him more often, and for not having the strength to go up and see him.

Jon nodded and chuckled, “Aye, bloody bastard should be up on his feet in no time… His hip was badly damaged and from what I heard from your father was that he’s learning to walk all over again.” Sandor was also a good friend of his and the Stark family. The day Sansa brought him home one day for dinner, Arya had run up to him and tried to kick him between the legs. But Sandor quickly grabbed her leg, making her fall to the floor and land on her bottom. Everyone gasped, the boys loved Sandor because they were tired of Arya kicking them, and Catelyn and Ned adored him for putting up with their wild child.

“I bet he’s giving the doctor’s hell.” Sansa giggled, knowing that Sandor hated hospitals, hated doctors, and hated nurses...Well besides the nurses in those magazines she found under his bed one weekend. That had been an awkward experince that she could never forget. 

But Sansa was still stunned to hear the news, and Jon had given her Sandor’s new cell phone number and told her to give him a call; but in the last letter he had sent to her, Sandor told her to forget about him. _Did he forget about me? Does he want to move on from the silly childhood we had?_ She felt ashamed of herself for everything that happened to her during her marriage, Sandor had left telling her to stay strong but here she was weak and crying, letting her husband abuse her. She didn’t want Sandor to see her like this; with dark bruises on her pale skin, she wanted to get better. She wanted to heal inside and out before she contacted him. Also knowing the stubborn man, his pride was most likely wounded from his wound and probably didn’t want to see her as well. She had saved his number in her phone, but never called or texted him in fear of him being upset with her or hating her for marrying Joffrey in the first place.

After the course of the following months, Sansa confronted her parents about what was going on between her and Joffrey. Her mother wanted him to rot in a cell for the rest of his life while her father wanted to kill him. She had moved back in with her parents until she found her own place to live just on the outskirts of her home town in a small house. With the help of her father hiring the best lawyer he knew, her divorce went better than expected. When she filed for a restraining order, Jon had let her know that the papers were to be delivered to Joffrey personally by one of the deputies.

One night, Sansa sat on her couch while sipping at her ice tea and watching a re-run of a classic movie, she heard a car pull up into her drive and a loud slam of a car door being closed. Sansa placed her cup down on her coffee table and turned off the television, she jumped as she heard pounding on her front door. Joffrey was calling and yelling out her name, “Sansa! Sansa! I know you’re in there!” Biting down on her lip, Sansa pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Jon’s cellphone number.

_This wasn’t supposed to be happening._

_Joffrey wasn’t supposed to be here, he wasn’t allowed to be here._

* She heard her ex-husband laughing like a maniac over the sound of Jon’s voice mail. _Damn it Jon, you said I was going to be safe. Pick up. Pick up._ Cursing she called him again and again, but it kept going to his voice mail. The sound of glass shattering made her scream and duck behind her couch, Joffrey broke through one of the living room windows. Dialing nine-one-one, Sansa fought back sobs as Joffrey walked around her house, searching for her.

“Come out come out you little slut!” He cackled with laughter, “You think some piece of paper could keep me away from you? You stupid piece of shit.” The sound of more glass shattering made her sob harder. He was storming around her house and smashing and breaking her things.

“Hello?” A female call-taker answered, Sansa took a deep breath so she could talk, “My ex-husband just broke into my house, he’s-“ Sansa’s whispers were cut off by Joffrey grabbing at her neck, She yelped as he lifted her up, “There you are!” Joffrey sneered as Sansa screamed as he dragged her by her neck into the kitchen, “You think you could hide from me?” He laughed as he grabbed her cellphone and hung up her call, “Cops won’t save you, and no one can save you.” He whispered before licking the side of her cheek, _“You’re mine.”_

Sansa struggled to get away from Joffrey, kicking her legs and clawing at his skin with her long nails. He hissed in pain as her nails cut through the skin on his arms, the palm of his hand swiped against her smart phone’s screen, scrolling her contacts and started to dial a random number. Not noticing who he was calling, he threw the phone against the wall in anger from the pain Sansa had caused him. He reared back his arm, and Sansa sobbed, “No Joff! Don’t!” She screamed as he backhanded her against her cheek. 

He laughed as he kicked her in the ribs, making her cough up the blood that had been seeping into her mouth from when he backhanded her. She felt a burning sensation on her back and she let out a deep scream when Joffrey lifted her up by her hair. Her vision was blurred from tears and her left eye was starting to swell up, she wheezed and coughed up more blood, her screams echoed throughout her house as he kicked her right hip. Glaring at him through her blurred vision, she spit a mouthful of blood on his face, she smirked as she coughed, “Fuck, fuck you Joffrey.” She panted, knowing that the cops or Jon would show up any moment to stop him from hurting her.

Joffrey scowled as he grabbed her neck, his other hand released her hair. She gasped for air as he squeezed tighter, choking her. When she felt like she was going to pass out, she felt him throw her body into one of the kitchen counters. Screaming loudly, she felt a snap and a painful burning sensation in her arm followed by a warm liquid dripping down her arm. Feeling his boot digging into her side, she opened up her eyes and heard sirens, but that didn’t stop Joffrey. He moved his foot away from her before slamming it into her ribs until she felt a terrible pain in her side, when she felt a sharp crack in her chest she gasped for air, knowing it was one of her ribs. Her screams started to fade as she panted, trying her best to not choke on the blood she was coughing up. Clawing at the floor, she struggled for air; _no, I can't die. I don't want to die like this. Jon... Please..._

She heard men shouting as her vision started to fade, Joffrey’s kicking stopped and she thought she heard Jon shouting for someone to call an ambulance.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is taken to the hospital because of her serious injuries and a certain Hound catches a red-eye flight to return home to see his Little Bird.

“Sansa, Sansa! _FUCK!_ Sansa! Stay with me!” Jon cried out as he sat above Sansa’s unconscious body, not wanting to lift her or move her and cause her more harm. Jon glared as he watched Sam Tarly drag a handcuffed and bloodied Joffrey out of Sansa’s house. Joffrey screamed and cursed, spitting on the floor as he fought against Sam. Even though Sam was a heavier man than Joffrey, he was stronger and won the battle of getting Joffrey into the back seat of his police car. 

Jon swallowed the lump in his throat; there was so much blood, blood on his younger cousin, on the floor, even on the walls. Sansa’s breathing was irregular and by the time the ambulance finally showed up, she was gasping for air and kept coughing up blood. Ygritte had to pull him away from Sansa’s unconscious body so the EMTs could bring in the stretcher. When Jon snapped out of his daze as he stood in the front yard, watching the EMTs rolling Sansa's unconscious body on the stretcher and into the ambulance , he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. When Sansa called him earlier; he had left his phone in his car while he was filling out paper work at the station, when he had realized she called so many times and a call for help was traced back to her address, he got here as quickly as he could.

But it was already too late for Sansa, and Jon had never felt more guilty in his life. He promised her she would be safe. 

He reached for his phone and answered it as he saw who was calling, _he sure has perfect timing._

 

“Hello?” Jon rasped out, fighting back a sob that threatened to escape. “What the fuck happened to her Jon?! What the fuck did I just fucking hear?!” A familiar raspy voice yelled into the phone, Jon cringed at the tone.

“What?” Jon shook his head, _how could he have heard what went on?_

“I got a fucking call from a random number and I heard her screaming. _I fucking heard her screaming Jon._ I’m fucking coming, I’m fucking flying into town tonight on a red eye and you better be there to fucking pick me up and explain to me every fucking detail.” The man yelled and hung up the phone.

Jon panted, still trying to collect his thoughts and gather his emotions so he could think straight. Ygritte frowned, not knowing what to say to her fiance in this type of situation. Not only was he confused by what was said over the phone with his old childhood friend and how he heard what went on with Sansa and Joffrey, but he was completely torn up by what happened to Sansa, he could hear Joffrey yelling from inside the cop car. "Someone get him out of here. Now." He ordered as he glared at his cellphone, feeling his bottom lip twitching as he knew he had to call his Uncle Ned, Sansa’s father, to let him know he failed. He failed to protect Sansa from her psychotic ex-husband. Scrolling through his contacts he watched as Ygritte walked back into Sansa's house, he knew she was going to pack some of her things for her to change into for whenever she was going to get out of the hospital. Along with the fact that Sansa wasn't safe living here anymore, and she needed to move again. Lightly tapping Ned's name, Jon pressed the phone up to his ear as he watched the ambulance pull away, the sirens sang loudly. With his free hand, Jon placed his pointer finger into his ear so he could hear better.

 

"Hey Jon, good to hear from you." Ned chuckled into the phone. Licking his lips, Jon took a deep breath. "Jon? Is there something wrong?" Ned asked, his delighted tone changing dramatically.

"Uncle...Sansa....Joffrey broke into Sansa's house." Jon gritted his teeth, "We, we tried to get here as quickly as we could...She's alive, but it's not good Uncle..." 

He heard Catelyn asking questions in the background, and his Uncle didn't answer her, "Is she..?"

"She's being taken to White Harbor's Hospital. She'll......" Jon paused, watching as Ygritte running out of Sansa's house holding up Sansa's smart phone. "We'll meet you there, okay? Ygritte's already packed a few of Sansa's things." The phone's screen was cracked, but Ygritte walked closer to Jon and showed him the out coming call.

"Alright Jon, Catelyn and I will meet you there. Thank you." Ned coughed a few times before he cleared his throat, "Goodbye Jon."

 

././.

 

Checking the time on his cellphone, Sandor sneered. Jon was _late_ and he _hated_ wasting time. He needed to get to the hospital, he needed to see his Little Bird. The screams, the horrible screams he heard over the phone was torture. He had yelled over the phone for Sansa, but all he could hear was a man laughing and Sansa screaming like she was being murdered. Stepping outside of the airport to get some fresh air, Sandor sneered as he looked down at his right hand. It was wrapped up in a bandage and he was pretty sure he had a boxer’s fracture from punching a hotel's brick wall, he’d have to take care of that later. 

Right now, his little bird was the only thing he gave a shit about. Before he boarded the plane, Jon had called him and given him some details on what had happened; that her ex-husband was the one to break into her house after he was given the restraining order papers, and that Sansa was in intensive care and everyone was in the waiting room. Hearing a car horn honking, Sandor glanced up, Jon was parked on the side of the curb and was waving his arm. Limping his way towards the car, Sandor felt his body shake in anger, when he stepped inside Jon’s car he tossed his bag into the backseat. Jon smiled at him, and Sandor noticed that Jon’s eyes were beat red and glassy. Sandor nodded his ‘hello’ before slamming the car door shut. 

“What happened to your hand?” Jon asked before flicking on his blinker light and pulling away from the curb side. “I was infuriated.” Sandor growled while looking at his hand, when he clenched it, he closed his eyes from the pain. _Yeah, definitely a boxer’s fracture._ Jon shook his head and sighed, the ride was quiet as the two men worried for Sansa. “I should have never left.” Sandor growled and shook his head, “I should have never fucking left her.” Jon raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, he didn’t know really what to say to his friend and didn’t want to say anything that could upset him further. “Well...” Jon started to speak but Sandor scoffed and cut him off, “Now I’ll be on bloody disability for the rest of my god damn life because of my injuries and the little bird is in critical condition because I wasn't there to protect her from some asswipe.” Sandor glared down at his thigh and his before moving his attention to the highway.

 

Jon glanced at Sandor and scowled, “Let’s get some coffee, Ned sent me a text before I picked you up that she was undergoing another surgery.” Sandor leaned forward and held back the urge to punch the dashboard. “What?” Sandor inhaled, his body shook with rage and Jon glared at the road ahead of him, “They’re trying to keep her lung from collapsing….He had broken one of her ribs, and it punctured her left lung...She’s a fighter.” Sandor glared at Jon through his lashes while gritting his teeth, "I don't want any fucking coffee. I need to be at the hospital, now Jon." Letting out a snarl Sandor violently turned to look outside of the car, trying to calm himself down before he blew up at his friend. 

"Look, there's nothing we can do right now but sit around and wait, you're like a ticking time bomb right now." Jon frowned as he changed lanes, "No shit sherlock." Sandor grumbled, "I'm going to kill him, _I'm going to fucking kill him._ " Sandor shook his head and glared at a stop light. "Who? Joffrey?" Jon raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. "Is that what his name was? _Joffrey?_ What a fucking dumb name, stupid fuck." Sandor rolled his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his joints popping.

"Aye, Joffrey, Joffrey Baratheon." Jon ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and took a deep breath, "You know I can't let you kill him." Jon looked at Sandor before making a left turn into a drive-through to order some coffee for himself, and his family. The coffee that the hospital offered tasted like mud and like it was burnt. "As soon as he is released from his fucking cell, he's mine." Sandor glared at Jon, "I dare you to try and stop me." "Sandor... _I'm a cop_ , I can arrest you right now for what you're telling me." Jon pulled out his wallet as he nodded to Sandor, "Want anything?" "I don't want any fucking coffee." Sandor hissed and rolled down his window to spit on the street.

"Go ahead and arrest me, but when that fucker is released...What makes you think he won't try to hurt her again?! Hm?" Sandor crinkled his nose as he realized Jon was ignoring him and was ordering coffee. When Jon pulled up to the first window to pay, Sandor raised his eyebrow and started to tap his left foot, loudly. Jon turned to look at him, "Alright you bastard, we'll be out of here soon for fuck's sake." Sandor scowled as Jon was handed a cup carrier filled with four large cups of coffee. Jon passed the cup carried to Sandor, who had no choice but to hold it, and Jon placed a fifth cup of coffee in a cup holder that was under his car radio. 

Sighing as he pulled away from the drive-through, Jon clenched his jaw. "I know he'll hurt her again if he gets the chance,you're right about that." Jon shook his head, "But killing someone..It's against the law." Sandor watched his punch at the steering wheel, "He'll fucking end up killing her, he would have killed her if we didn't show up when we did." Sandor made a 'tsking' sound with his tongue and leaned back into his seat, "Does the fucker have any family?" He asked gruffly, already creating a plan on how to get rid of this Joffrey guy for good. Jon shook his head, "No, he doesn't keep in touch with them and his father died a long time ago." 

"Then no one would miss him, no one would look for him if he suddenly went missing." Sandor shrugged and rasped out while licking his lips, "Just don't get in my way, I won't let anyone else hurt the Little Bird." "Sandor, I can't..I can't do that for you," Jon bit down on his bottom lip and thought back to the condition he found Sansa in, he thought back to her screams, "But, I can do it for Sansa." Jon smiled, "Just don't get fucking caught." Sandor let out a dark and wicked laugh, "You think this would be my first bloody time killing a sac of meat like him? He'll be gone by tomorrow night." Sandor grinned, his scars twisting on his face and caused him to look more like a demon than a human. "He won't know what's fucking coming, that's for sure."

Jon couldn't help but smile, he knew his Uncle wanted Joffrey dead, and he himself wanted to kill Joffrey but he couldn't risk his job or his future. If anyone could pull it off without getting caught, it would be Sandor. The ex-marine who was built like a bull and was extremely over protective over Sansa.

"You know, she's going to cry when she sees you." Jon whispered, "Don't take it the wrong way-" He was about to explain but Sandor shook his head and cut him off, "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore, as long as she is alive and that she's going to be okay." Little bird had her reasons for not contacting me, and I had mine for not contacting her. "Wonder if she'll like my hair? Or what's bloody left of it?" Sandor chuckled and Jon let out a small laugh, "Aye, you trying to grow it back out again?" Jon glanced at his friend watching as Sandor reached up to run his good hand through his short strands of hair.

"Aye, hated that typical crew cut the military fucking gives you. Liked it better longer." Sandor shrugged and smirked, remembering the days where the Little Bird would run her small and gentle hands through his locks of hair whenever they watched a movie together.

_Maybe one day, she would do it again._


End file.
